If You See Him
by Oracle73191
Summary: JoDean angst. Based off the Reba song, but not a song fic. ReadReview. Rated for language. Will be a two shot
1. If you see him

If You See Him..

_If you see him  
Tell him I wish him well  
How am I doing?  
Well, sometimes is hard to tell  
I still miss him more than ever  
But please dont say a word  
If you see him_

_-"If you see Him" Reba_

Word travels like wildfire at the new Roadhouse. With everything that's happened in the last few months, everyone was desperate for what news they could find. His name came up often. He was the living legend, he had been there when the gate was open and everyone had a theory on what had _really_ happened. Ellen had been there too, but she wouldn't even tell Jo what she had seen.

A month ago Jo had finally got her drunk and stupid enough to tell the truth. Now hse wished she didn't know. A year three months ago. Damn him and his desperate cling to what family he had left. Damn his dad for making him promise to protect sam. Damn Sam for letting that Bastard stab him in the back. Damn herself for letting him walk away that night. Damn it all.

Her mom knew how she felt, her mom blamed herself for not figuring it out earlier and keeping Dean away from her sooner. There was no way Sam didn't know after the incident in Duluth. The cat was out of the bag.

Even Bobby had figured it out, between the questions she asked when he came by and her face everytime he had to tell her there was no solution yet. Bobby knew it was hopeless, knew there was no point in it but offered anyway, "What do you want me to say if he asks?"

"Tell him I'm fine, tell him to focus on himself Bobby."

Bobby looked up at her, really looked at her. Behind her smile he knew she lying, her smile didn't reach her eyes the way it used to. She still wanted him, time hadn't changed that. He looked back down into his glass and saw it as half empty. Everything was so screwed up and twisted ass backwards. They deserved time together, but unless some miracle happened or Dean gave up his damned pride for fifteen mintutes and told her how he felt they wouldn't get it.

"And Bobby?", He looked up to meet her eyes again, "Don't you dare tell him."

He sighed in responce and Jo retreated back to the bar to help her mom out.

A/N- Will be a two shot Reviews online crack


	2. If you see her

If You See Her

_If you see her  
Tell her I'm doing fine  
And if you want to  
Say that I think of her from time to time  
Ask her if she ever wonders  
Where we both went wrong  
If you see her  
If you see her_

By the time Bobby had caught up with the two, Dean only had 2 months left. They were all sitting at this dive bar in Chicago when he had looked down at his glass and asked,

"Hows the little spitfire doing?"

Bobby had nearly coughed up his drink. Sam cleared his throat and left to play some pool. Bobby just took a moment to really look at Dean. He saw what he had seen in Jo's eyes reflected in his. The boy could insult her all he wanted, call her immature and too innocent for this job, but he wanted her too. Sam knew, he knew, Dean knew, the only one that didn't know was Jo.

"She's doing well for herself, she hunts around locally. Ellen's leash is still pretty tight. Too tight for her liking anyway. You should give her a call."

Dean shook his head. He was doing the right thing here. He knew it. If he called her Jo would just get more attached and then get herself all beat down when he died. It would be better if she thought he had nothing there for her and got over him. God knew he had done enough damage to her without adding this to the pot.

"Don't do this dean, don't be an idiot. The ritual might work, we could find a

way for you..."

Dean just stared at the bottom of his glass.

"Don't you tell her Bobby." Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"What do I say then?"

"Tell her I'm doing fine, that I'll be by to see the new place soon"

Dean knew it was a lie, but so would Jo. He couldn't be around her. That night in Duluth he said he'd call. He meant to, he did, he just got swept up and thought about it some then gave up the idea altogether. Where was the point? With everything their families had been through she probably hated him anyway. He wasn't quite sure where everything had gone south between them. That night trakcing Holmes, he had felt it coming from her too. Then as soon as he got her back home that wonderful Winchester luck with women had come back to bite him in the ass.

If the ritual worked he might consider it. But he knew the odds were tilted way far against the ritual working.

A/N- That's all for this one folks. Review? I may consider expanding it into a new piece


End file.
